IoV connects transport elements such as pedestrians, vehicles, road-side units with networks of traffic management services through information and communication technology such as sensor technology, information acquisition technology, network access technology, transmission technology, with vehicles and road-side units as communication terminals, and performs vehicle assisted driving, navigation, information acquisition and distribution, and internet access and the like to improve safety, mobility and the environment. IoV aims at improving traffic conditions, increasing travel efficiency and developing information interactive pattern. IoV is able to overcome the problems of vulnerability of existed physical traffic signs, limited quantity of information, difficulty of understanding, and bad alert effect by traffic sign information, and at the same time develops functions of traffic signs, partly improve efficiency of traffic sign information distribution, ensure driving safety and improve transportation capability of the total society.
However, the existed method for IoV electronic traffic sign information broadcast has problems. The Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) adopts Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Conflict Avoidance (CSMA/CD) and response technology cooperating EDCA to achieve QoS assurance. This transmission mode has a long transmission delay, a low channel utilization under the condition of many terminals, and is unable to adjust a topology of dynamic changes in IoV environment and to adjust a high requirement of real-time information.